Debarkers which include a ring rotor which carries internal cutting blades which are inwardly biased and through which one log at a time is axially fed to be debarked by the rotating blades is known. Problems with debarkers of this type is, however, that the bark cutting blades are expensive and need to by professionally sharpened and further that the cutting pressure of the blades on the bark generally increases proportionally with the diameter of the logs being debarked so that the timber of large diameter logs is damaged and the bark on small logs is not properly removed. Logs having a diameter less than 50 mm normally cannot be debarked with these machines. Additionally, wet bark is more easily cut than dry bark resulting in wet (freshly cut) timber being damaged by the cutting blades and bark which is dry not being adequately removed. Another time consuming problem associated with debarkers of the above type is that they are incapable of delimbing logs. The logs therefore need to be manually delimbed before being fed into the rotor of the machine.